


Shelter

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Episode: s15e18 Despair, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I ugly cried while I was writing this, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: Cas barely had any angel left in him.Maybe none at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this](https://hellershorthalt.tumblr.com/post/638937346178449408/stuck-on-the-concept-that-the-reason-cas-powers) tumblr post (more specifically, the tags)

The Empty came. It came and it took Death, and…

It stood before Cas, wearing the face of his dead friend, and it _laughed_.

“You’re human,” it said, its lips curling into an impossible smirk. “Not a speck of grace left, is there? What a shame, we could’ve had fun with you. But you’re useless to me now, there is no place for you. You’ve had your moment of happiness, but I can’t imagine it will last. Already, it fades. And see how he looks at you,” it said, peeking over its shoulder at Dean, still frozen on the floor in shock. “How he hates you.” It turns back to Castiel. “I hope you enjoy your humanity, _growing old_.” It laughed again. Humanity was a curse, not a blessing.

The Empty vanished, sucked back into its oozing portal, leaving Cas standing alone, staring at the spot where it had been.

Dean finally rose to his feet, stepping toward Castiel, but Cas couldn’t bring himself to look at him. His words hung between them like fog, the confession he was never meant to see the aftermath too.

“You’re human?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded slowly.

“And your deal… if you’d still had any grace, it was gonna take you. You were going to let it.”

“Yes,” Cas said, still unable to look him in the eye.

“You were gonna leave me, _again_.”

Cas looked up at him finally, seeing now the unshed tears that weighed heavily in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say… something. But no words came.

“How dare you?” Dean asked. “ _How dare you_?”

“What?” Cas breathed out.

“I tried to tell you,” Dean went on. “I _tried_. But you wouldn’t listen.” He frowned, shaking his head. “I thought you knew,” he said, his voice faltering. “I thought you knew and didn’t… feel the same.”

“What are you saying?” he asked, not letting himself believe for a second what he sounded like Dean was trying to tell him.

“I love you,” Dean said, despite Cas’ belief to the contrary. “Of course, I love you. But fuck you. You dump all that on me with every intention of never seeing me again. Fuck you. How did you think you could just leave me like that?”

And the next moment, Dean’s lips were pressed against his own, his hands framing his face as they kissed.

They were interrupted by Dean’s phone, buzzing in his pocket. Dean pulled away, resting his head against Cas, waiting for his breath to even out. He didn’t move his hands from Cas’ face, and Cas’ own hands were clenched around Dean’s coat, showing no signs of letting go. Finally, Dean let go, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he reached for his phone, still buzzing non-stop.

“Hiya, Sammy... Yeah, we’re fine, Billie’s gone... No, it wasn’t her, it was Chuck… Okay… Yeah, we’re on our way.” He hung up and looked back at Cas. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s go save the world.” He pressed another kiss to his lips before they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas: poetically professes his love for Dean  
> Dean: rambles semi-coherently


End file.
